


Straddle

by eevaeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriend Sweatshirt, Clothing Kink, Foreplay, Frottage, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, boyfriend hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/pseuds/eevaeon
Summary: They're young, they're in love, and they have all the time in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I was thinking about. I think straddling is super cute and hot at the same time. All that body contact seems nice to me, I don't know. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this little short thing. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://eevaeon.tumblr.com/

Kyoutani can’t hear anything but his breathing. It sounds like he’s gasping for air. Maybe he is. He feels completely breathless anyways, watching his boyfriend slink towards him. He tries to calm down, to control his heart rate and breath through his nose. It’s impossible.

Yahaba is wearing Kyoutani’s hoodie. The item of clothing is pitch black and big and Kyoutani only wears it on rainy days. The sleeves only barely reach Yahaba’s fingertips and the hoodie is long enough to reach mid thigh. Yahaba is practically drowning in it, but it’s the sexiest thing Kyoutani has ever imagined, much less seen. Yahaba is wearing Kyoutani’s hoodie, and he’s not wearing much else. 

Kyoutani himself is sitting on his bed, in nothing but a pair of boxers. He thinks that maybe he’s glaring, since that’s his default expression. Yahaba doesn’t seem to mind though, maybe the taller boy even thinks it’s attractive. The brunette sways his hips as he stalks towards Kyoutani, and Kyoutani’s throat feels tight and his mouth is dry. 

Yahaba carefully swings his knee up onto the bed, on one side of Kyoutani’s legs. Then, slowly, the other leg on the other side. The setter shifts himself and then he’s straddling Kyoutani and looking into his eyes, hands on the blonde’s shoulders. Kyoutani’s hands automatically go up to circle his boyfriend’s slim waist, admiring the hourglass figure the hoodie makes. Yahaba makes a small noise of approval and leans down to press a teasing kiss on Kyoutani’s lips. The blonde boy growls with frustration as Yahaba giggles and kisses him again. 

Kyoutani barely licks inside the brunette’s mouth before he feels the hand on his right shoulder move to his chest and he’s being pushed down. The blonde boy’s back hits the mattress with a gentle thud and even though there was barely any impact, Kyoutani still feels like he’s lost his breath. Yahaba just has that effect on him. 

Kyoutani feels wrecked.

Yahaba looks down at him with wide, innocent eyes and a strawberry blush. He’s biting his bottom lip and blinking down at Kyoutani like he doesn’t know how what he’s doing. Yahaba thinks that his little act is cute. Alluring. It is. 

Kyoutani can feel his boyfriend’s soft, warm thighs against his own. He can feel Yahaba’s pliant flesh under his big hands and Kyoutani swears that if he pressed hard enough, he could break this boy. Kyoutani tightens his grip. 

Yahaba slides his hands over Kyoutani’s, squeezes once, then moves them over Kyoutani’s stomach, skimming his abs, until they’re resting firmly on the blonde’s chest.

And then Yahaba grinds down.

**Author's Note:**

> When it's over, they're breathing in tandem, chests rising and falling in tandem as they catch their breath. Yahaba collapses, falling over onto Kyoutani and tucking his face into his boyfriend's neck.
> 
> Kyoutani breathes in. 
> 
> It smells like sex, love, and that indescribable, free falling feeling of youth.


End file.
